


Love Game

by FuyuShinju



Category: UTAU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuyuShinju/pseuds/FuyuShinju
Summary: When the Kobayshi siblings move to a new town and befriend a rather flamboyant man named KAI and his family, life begins to grow interesting for this small family as KAI seems to have taken an interest in the elder brother Fuyuki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Kobayashi siblings are my own UTAU and this was written very, very long ago when I was still figuring out everyone's personalities so I hope everything seems right... ;;;; I hope you will enjoy it! ; v ;
> 
> Fuyuki is the primary character in this story, but if you need information about both of the Kobayashi siblings, here are their wiki pages! 
> 
> utau.wikia.com/wiki/Fuyuki_Kobayashi  
> utau.wikia.com/wiki/Fuyuko_Kobayashi

Ever since that day that we met, he seemed to have fallen in love with me. It was very confusing. Fuyuko had brought him along with three of her other friends, and they were all the younger sibling it seemed, but him, he seemed different than what she described him to be.

Fuyuko described him as talkative, animated, and almost always the center of attention. When he had visited our house, he was the exact opposite: quiet, observant, and most notably, he often stared at me. Those few times when I had caught him red-handed, I smiled politely and warmly at him as a natural response but he would look away, making me to believe that I wasn’t making the right impression with him until I was cleaning up the kitchen after dinner.

_He approached me once I had turned off the sink, wiping my hands on my hand towel before hanging my apron and turning around to return to my room when I noticed him in the doorway._

_“Oh, you must be Kai, is there something you need? I can get it for you.” His neutral face had turned into a smirk, and I felt just the slightest bit of discomfort settle in the back of my mind._

_“Oh, but it’s not an “it” but a “who” Fuyuki,” he purred, making me tilt my head in confusion._

_“Someone?” I inquired, feeling my back press into the counter as he approached me, pinning me against it, his hands on my chest as he raised his head almost as if to kiss me. He was only a few inches shorter than I was, so it would have been an easy feat for him._

_“Yes, and that someone is you, Fuyuki.” His eyes were beginning to gleam at me, and I felt a shiver fall down my spine._

_“M-me…?” I felt incredibly ridiculous that I couldn’t find the correct words this time and was stammering like this, however I have never been in a situation such as this beforehand...what was the 'correct' way to respond? I was unsure..._

_“Kai! Where’d you go? You gotta get your stuff!” Fuyuko had called._

_Kai clicked his tongue before reluctantly sliding away from me and out of the kitchen, leaving my heart and mind racing for a myriad of reasons as to why that had just happened._

Ever since that day, he had begun to toss every flirtation he could at me me nonstop, even going so far as to come over and invite me out with Fuyuko and company. While I had done my best to remain quiet and out of the way during our outings, he often clung to me, shooting a very endearing and flirty look that flustered me for some reason, and due to the season becoming colder, he often wrapped himself in my cardigan with me, plopping himself in my lap and curling up to pull my cardigan around the both of us; he would also look up at me and mewl at how warm and comfortable I was, which produced a burning sensation in my face. I adjusted my glasses for every instance that I became flustered as a way to center myself, but as he was continuously pursuing me and finding new ways to flirt with me and embarrass me, it was proving to be quite the difficult feat.. When he wasn’t hovering around me, he was shooting me lustful looks or accentuating different parts of his body, effectively garnering my attention in some shape or form. I specifically remember a time where I was enjoying a book on the couch during one of his many visits for my sister when he leaned over the side and fell flat in my lap before wrapping his arms around my shoulders to shoot more flirtatious suggestions at me. 

After a small while I had adjusted to his behavior, expecting this to be some sort of elaborate joke formulated by him and my sister, however it seemed that was 

We were enjoying dinner together, Mother would have been here but she was going to be late at the office tonight, but she prepared some ingredients beforehand for me to cook dinner. I hadn’t minded, Mother was always rising early and working late, but she always made sure that we always came first before her work and I respected her for that; additionally I found my calling through this art of the culinary world, and I preferred to prepare the meals for my family. Aside from small talk, we ate in relative silence until Fuyuko decided to speak up.

“Nii-san, do you not like Kai?” She rested her chin on her hands, swinging her legs that just barely didn’t touch the floor.

I froze, slowly setting my fork back down on the plate. “Why do you ask?” I smiled warmly at her, adjusting my glasses. What would be the proper response to this inquiry? I truly had not minded his presence in our home-he made Fuyuko laugh whenever they spent time together, so I had come to see him as part of our family as well. 

“Because I can see he makes you uncomfortable. You always smile and shake things off, but around him you always seem out of yourself. If he makes you uncomfortable, then I can tell him to stop.” She had an earnest look in her eyes, but I reassured her with a smile.

No, it wasn’t that he made me uncomfortable, it was simply…different than what I had seen happen to others. In fact…I noticed myself that I had begun to…enjoy his dramatic flirtations and the thought of having his company over again...oddly excited me.

“Nii-san?” She snapped me back into my thoughts and she seemed worried, brows knit together.

“Ah, forgive me. No, he does not. It is simply…different. I’m not accustomed to his level of dramatic actions, so I feel rather stunned when he is around. I do enjoy his company.” As I explained, her eyes lit up, and I swear a mischievous thought began to play across the back of my mind. 

“So you _do_ like him!” Her eyes grew brighter, and I suddenly felt cornered. “I know he flirts with you a lot and always tells me about how he wants to kiss you but I didn’t think you would like him back!! Do you want to kiss him? How long have you wanted to? Nii-san, if you need me to give you guys personal time I totally-“

“No, no, no,” I interrupted her excited, fervent speaking, placing a hand out in front of me to tell her to calm down, “I will need nothing of the sort.” It would be unnecessary to rush into something like this, romantic relationships take time to create...

“Yes you do!! You’re so _awkward_ around him! You don’t even say anything to him you just smile and hope he stops!” She pointed her fork at me accusingly. 

I felt she hit me in the dead center of my head with that comment. I suppose although no one else could read my person, she was the only one that could… “Fuyuko, I appreciate your concern, but I will be just fine.”

“No you won’t!! I’m inviting him over tomorrow so you can have all the private time you want before Mama comes home! And I’ll be in my room so you won’t have to worry about me bothering you two!” She stood with a huff, placing her empty plate in the sink before she hopped upstairs without allowing me a time to interject.

Despite the heavy sigh that left my mouth, something fluttering in my chest. Having alone time with him…I wonder what would happen...the thought excited me somehow.

\--

Just like she said, she had brought Kai over, and he seemed very happy to see me again by the way his eyes lit up.

“Nii-san I’m going to do homework, Kai make yourself at home, if you need anything you know where to find me! C'mon, Yuett!” She shot me a look before she gathered her bag, dragging her other friend upstairs. 

The primary similarity I had noticed in the relation of Kai to his family was the styling of the hair and the colors; while Kai had red bangs, Yuett had green, but they were still colored in the exact style, only the bangs, and the rest of their hair was black; it was much different than what I had ever seen, but still quite curious how they styled the colors so immaculately...

I swallowed hard, steeling myself for him. “It is nice to see you again, Kai. Would you like something to drink?” I smiled warmly at him, only faltering slightly when he stepped forward into my personal space as he had done many a time before. 

“No thank you, but I would like a little more of _you_ today,” he purred, that lusty grin returning to his face as his eyes shined with mischievous intent. “Perhaps even with a side of sweetness?” He pointed to his lips, pursing them slightly.

A kiss…that was what he wanted so badly from me, was it…? Now that I thought about it, he would always lean his face dangerously close to mine as if to steal a kiss, but he always backed away, which led me to believe he was not serious, however it seemed that was not the case anymore. Uncharacteristically, something inside of me snapped, and after a small sigh, I grabbed his shoulders, pulling him into a hard kiss.

“Mmn…!?” He was surprised, his eyes growing wide and his cheeks pink, but I pressed him further. If it was what he wanted so desperately, I would certainly grant his wish. 

I held him tighter to me as I swiped my tongue across his lips, his mouth opening in shock that allowed me to dart my tongue into his mouth and play with his. His tongue lightly pushed against mine, but I pulled away, a sigh of surprise leaving his mouth. We both stared at each other for what seemed like a long time, and when I finally realized what I had done, my face began to burn.

“I…I apologize, I didn’t mean-“ I backed away from him, but only took one step back before he grabbed my wrist.

“N-no! It’s okay…I-I wasn’t expecting that,” he laughed softly, reaching forward to wrap his arms around my neck as he had so familiarly done so much before.

I returned a sheepish smile to him. “I still apologize once more…it was inappropriate of me…” My arms found their way around his waist, and it was then that I realized just how nicely he fit in my arms.

A brilliant smile. “May I…have another?” The pink tinge never left his cheeks, and I felt something in my chest flutter once more. “O-of course…” This time, with a greater sense of care, we joined in a more warm and meaningful kiss, our lips locking perfectly together. This one was rather sweet, and we shared many more, until he pulled away and rested his head on my shoulder. 

“I…I like you, Fuyuki…” he confessed softly, and I almost laughed at the irony. His disposition seemed to change in a 180. It was certainly different, but I enjoyed the both sides of him that I have seen.

“I like you too, Kai,” I murmured back, squeezing him lovingly. While it was certainly interesting how we have come to this conclusion, I am certainly satisfied with the result, enjoying the warmth that radiated from him unto my own person. Even if it _was_ unexpected, I felt my heart racing from the contact, and I wondered if it would always react this strongly in his presence...I felt I would be seeing much more of Kai in the future...


End file.
